


co-stars in crisis

by caffeinatedmendes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Acting, Co-Stars - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedmendes/pseuds/caffeinatedmendes
Summary: (written intentionally in lowercase) you’ve been acting in a top-rated tv show for years, and shawn has been your co-star. as your characters in the show begin to develop feelings for one another, you think that maybe it might not all be an act.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 3





	co-stars in crisis

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little, fluffy one-shot! i’ve remembered that shawn had always wanted to try acting, so i wanted to write him as an actual actor on set! hope you enjoy! comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

“hadley, i’ve been in love with you since i saw you in that train station. don’t you dare leave me, and tell me that all of this was for nothing. these years of friendship have become the only constant in my life.” the studio lights and camera panned around shawn, or thomas, as you recited your lines back to him.

being your character, hadley, felt like being in another body. she was a frail little thing, not wanting to be in the spotlight, but inevitably being forced into it by the show’s plotline. her personality had become second nature to you while you filmed the third season of the murder mystery. “i don’t know what to say.”

“tell me you love me,” shawn’s eyes bore willingly into your own, and you felt something stir in your chest as you waited in anticipation. he took your hand, and the cameras zoomed in on you. the warm ambiance of the set made his face glow, and his curls looked like a halo around his head.

you placed your hand on his cheek, another on his chest as you brought him in for the sweet kiss that the viewers had been waiting for the whole show. shawn tasted like icing, and you knew for a fact that he’d eaten another one of the cupcakes in your dressing room before your scene. usually if you kissed people for the screen, it really felt like nothing, but shawn was different. you could feel his pulse as he pulled your body close to his, and the reddening of your cheeks sent a sort of floating feeling to your head. when you let go, you breathed in, “i love you, but i can’t risk you being a victim to the mess i’m in. everything that’s happened: the murders, the plots and schemes-”

“i’m already in it. i chose to be when i realized i loved you. without you, i don’t know who i’d be.” shawn smiled a smile that made your fake glasses fog up as you let a tear fall down your cheek. 

you smiled through another tear, “thomas, you’re such a sap.” shawn twined his fingers with yours. “come here,” you moved your hand to the back of his head, running your fingers through his curls as he kissed you again. his rosy lips made the hair on the back of your neck stand on edge, and just as you were about to deepen it, the cameras panned out, and-

“cut! that was great, guys. you’re almost wrapped up for today, so just hang around here for your last scenes,” the director instructed the two of you. you grinned at shawn as you both went off the set and to your chairs, near the exit of the dark studio. 

shawn grinned at you as you both took your seats, and your heart still pounded against your chest. you didn’t know what to say, and instead took a long sip from your water bottle, watching your co-stars start filming on the set adjacent to hadley’s bedroom. “you did great,” shawn said, looking at you as you watched the cameras.

you turned to him, “thanks. you do amazing as always, thomas. also, i know you ate the cupcakes in my dressing room.”

shawn snickered, “i guess it wasn’t a great idea to do that before a kissing scene, huh?” this made your cheeks redden, and you laughed nervously, thankful for the darkness around you.

“no, definitely not. i’m gonna go change for my last scene. patty’s waiting for me,” you exited the studio, not looking back at shawn. crossing the street, you moved to another plain, gray building and walked the familiar path down to your dressing room. opening the door, you saw it vacant. patty wouldn’t be in your room for at least another twenty minutes, but you needed to get away from shawn. what was wrong with you? his kiss felt electric, and your body was on overdrive, suddenly aware of every sound and movement around you. and to think, you’d have to be doing this often, now that your characters were together.

you spent the remainder of your time glaring at the frosted and sprinkled pink cupcakes on your vanity until patty walked in, a short and beautiful lady in her fifties. she’d been doing makeup and costumes for years, and even knew you when you were a child actor. her red hair had evidently been in pin curls the night before from the beautiful ringlets adorning her face, and she carried her traveling makeup box, placing it on your vanity and rambling, “it’s been nonstop all day, y/n, and i love it, but sometimes when people don’t stop moving, it gets on my nerves! how am i supposed to make someone’s makeup look good if they constantly turn their head?”

“i don’t know, patty,” you said, somewhat mumbling.

“what’s wrong with you? you look like you’re waiting for those cupcakes to explode.” patty opened her kit to reveal a makeup set, and she began touching up your face, adding some more mascara to your eyelashes.

you sighed, your head ever so still, “hypothetically, if you felt something you hadn’t felt before about someone else, and it made you weirded out, what would you do?” you knew that she would definitely know that it was not a hypothetical question, but she played along.

“well,” she began, moving to the clothes rack, and taking out a blouse, “i would just see what kind of weird feeling i felt around them. if it was bad, then i’d avoid them, if it was good, then i’d stick around them to see what it really was.” she handed you a pair of jeans and the same white blouse she’d pulled out. then, going to the shoe rack next to your vanity, she pulled out rose-pink flats, giving them to you as you took off hadley’s brown-framed glasses. 

taking off your shirt, you put the blouse over your head, and changed into the jeans and shoes. “i guess it was a good weird. and i can’t let it affect me too much-” you stopped yourself. patty couldn’t know it was about shawn, your co-star.

“alright, sweetie, i’ve got to go to maddy’s room, see you tomorrow.” patty grabbed her things, and pushed open the door.

“bye, patty.” you sat back down in your chair, looking at yourself in the mirror. putting your glasses back on, you glared down at the pink cupcakes, silently cursing them.

the next day, you shot another scene with shawn. your characters had just discovered who the killer was, and began their process to take him down, which resulted in you having to shower fake blood off yourself. as you stepped out of the bathroom and into your dressing room, you took the towel off your head and wrapped a robe around you.

your vanity had been cleared of the pink cupcakes, and you smiled to yourself, but three knocks on your door snapped you back into reality. “come in,” you said, and shawn stepped into your dressing room, hair wet and in his own clothes.

“hey- oh, sorry, i can come back later-”

“no, it’s okay,” you stood up, and looked at him, feeling awkward. he wore a black hoodie and blue jeans, and his body makeup had been removed, showing his tattoos. “let me just grab my clothes. we can talk through the door.”

shawn laughed as you took your bag and went in the bathroom, smiling as you put on your leggings and t-shirt. “what did you need?”

“uh, nothing, i just wanted to talk.”

you looked at the white door, almost like you could see shawn through it, “oh.”

“oh?”

“nothing, it’s just that it’s nice of you to keep me company.”

“i always hang out with you after we’re done.”

“i know,” you opened the door and saw shawn standing a few feet in front of you, grinning. “what?” he stepped closer to you, and suddenly, you got the good-weird feeling again. a burst of energy coursed through you, and you walked up to him, pulling his chest to yours like you did in your scene yesterday, and brought your lips to his. “i’m sorry, i just had to know-”

shawn cut you off and kissed you again, reaching to put his hand on your cheek, brushing your wet hair aside. “you had to know if when we kissed it felt like something different, right?” shawn let go of you, looking down. his eyes looked hypnotic to you, the brown and amber and green swirling together.

you took his hand, and interlaced your fingers with his, “yes. i shouldn’t have done it-”

the door behind shawn opened with a creak, and the two of you jumped apart, your hands trembling to see that maddy, who played leila, hadley’s best friend, walked in your dressing room. “hey, we gotta go now. staff has to clean the buildings.” her blonde hair was in a bun, and she still wore leila’s blue floral dress.

“alright. thanks maddy.” you replied, and wrung your hands together, side-eyeing shawn, who seemed to be very interested in hadley’s wardrobe.

“yep.” she closed the door, and you heard her heels clack down the hallway. 

shawn stepped out from behind the clothing rack and made his way to the door. “i guess i’ll see you tomorrow.” he began to open it, and you could barely get your words out.

“wait-” the door closed, leaving you alone. near your rack, you saw a piece of paper on the ground. you picked it up and it read:

i didn’t want to draw attention. i’ll see you after our first scene.

the next day, you paced in your dressing room, trying to calm your mind. what did shawn mean by the note? as if almost on cue, shawn arrived, and turning so you could see his back, locked the door. “shawn, what are you doing here?” he walked up to you and kissed you with so much intensity that you stumbled into your vanity, hitting your back against the wood.

“i don’t know how we’ll keep this a secret, but i can’t sit and watch you and not be near you.” shawn brought his hands to your face, taking hadley’s glasses off and set them beside you. the feeling of sneaking around excited you, and made you feel like you were breaking the rules. there was nothing against dating your co-stars, but you wanted to be professional.

this wasn’t professional, but you didn’t care.

you rested your forehead against shawn’s, and pulled him in for another kiss. “okay. no one’s gonna find out.”


End file.
